New partners
by Insomniac.99
Summary: "in three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: it goes on" now longer! HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago and now I'm re posting it.

**Disclaimer**: I own only my story not the character or the franchise, but trust me I would love that.

**Prompt**: "in three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: it goes on"

* * *

Clint Barton left. He was gone, he couldn't cope with what he had done when he was under Loki's control. He left and was never coming back. The avengers were saddened by this, but Natasha was the most affected. She felt guilty. She had owed him so much for saving her, but she felt as if she had failed him and that was not something that she could accept. That is until one day she was told that she would have to get a new partner. Fury had called her to his office to talk and she had a feeling she knew why. She would have to have a new partner. When she entered his office he had an unreadable mask on his face and spoke in a monotone voice "agent Romanoff. It has been a few months since agent Barton has resigned it's time for you to get a new partner." Yep, exactly what she thought.

"Director, I am more than capable enough to work alone." She insisted

"I am well aware of that but the brass insists I partner you up with someone and let's just say you could both use the company" that confused her. Why would she need the company? And who was this mystery person?

"Who am I being partnered with?" And as if that person had read her mind he walked right through the door

"Captain, here's your new partner." Steve and Natasha were both confused why would they put an ex-Russian assassin and Americas golden boy together? It just didn't make sense to them.

"Um, ma'am." Steve said nervously still not knowing Natasha all that well even if they did save New York together

Although hesitant at first she thought _this isn't that bad he is something good to look at NO! He is now your partner don't think of him like that_ "Ok this will only work if you start calling me either Natasha, Nat or Tasha. No ma'am, agent or miss Romanoff!" She demanded

"Yes, ma'-" receiving a glare from her he changed his words "I mean Natasha."

She smirked a little "ok this we be fine " Fury nodded and said "good"

The two of them left with orders to regroup and get to know each other better. They decided a movie night would work however, they just ended up talking through the whole thing. They were light and funny jokes and questions thrown around Until Steve asked her a question rather shyly "ma- Natasha" he recovered quickly "if you don't mind me asking why are you okay with having a partner so easily? You and agent Barton were rather close." He asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

She really thought about this question for a moment before she responded "in three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: it goes on. Just because Clint couldn't handle the job does not mean it isn't okay for me to move on." He nodded "And plus how many people can say they are captain Americas partner?" she teased with a grin. It may have only been a few hours but they were already close and Steve was finally comfortable around a woman, and he noticed how attractive she was too, so he was proud that he could still be calm and attracted towards her.

"This might be early, but I think this partnership will work!" Steve spoke honestly

"Yeah. I do too" and new partnership or not, it was the start to something great.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: this was originally a one shot, but I want to continue this. I may do just one more chapter or possibly more, it depends on if y'all like it! Please review! I just want to tell you all about how thankful I am only like my stories and enjoyed reading. It is because of you all that I enjoyed writing!

~ Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's point of view**

It has been days since he was supposed to be home. Normally when someone is on a mission I don't worry, but it is a different now. Steve is my partner and best friend an we always go on a missions together, we rarely separate and Steve needs be back soon. And not just because I miss him which I do I have been short with everyone since he's been gone even Jarvis and Pepper! I really do need to apologize to both of them. I just need Steve here, I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to say. I don't usually apologize! It's starting to scare me how much I care for Steve. I can't be in love with him I won't let myself. Hmmmm… I walked all the way to peppers room distracted by Steve in my thoughts. that's not good! I just hope pepper will accept my apology. Outside of the avengers she is my closest friend.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" Pepper called

"Hey, Pepper look I'm sor-" but she put her hand to silence me before I could finish

"no need Tasha!" She is always so forgiving and kind but she wasn't done "look I know you care, more than you want to admit"

WHAT?! "What?" How obvious of my emotions have I shown! I should not have let my emotions show I am a spy.

"Natasha," she gives me the sit down, shut up and listen look, so i do "I know you probably won't even admit this to yourself, but I see the way you look at Steve. I look at Tony the same way. You always smile when you are by him or when you get a message from him. And Steve looks at you the same way. Whenever you too are In the room together it's just a happier Area." Is this true have I just been to blind to see it? no It can't be and even if it is everything would just get to complicated we can and he doesn't.

"Pepper, I don't think he has any feelings other than friendship towards me but thanks for your advice" or does he? I hope he does. If any thing ever is to happen he has to make the first move I can't risk anything. Plus he is Captain America, America's golden boy and i am a woman with no country to call her own. He deserves better "thanks for everything and for forgiving me, but me and Steve are just friends and partners nothing more"

I got up and I started walking out. And as I closed the door I heard tony say something I never would have thought him say "she is just as stubborn as you were. She will figure out he loves her eventually just give her time." Tony even noticed this? How? I can't think about this all I can think about is waiting for Steve to get back which really needs to be soon! Speaking of that I should go apologize to Jarvis.

Wait am I really going to apologize to a computer? I am. I have spent way to much time with Steve I am now apologizing something I rarely do. "Jarvis?" I call out

"Ma'm?" If I got Steve to stop calling me that why can't I get Jarvis to call me Natasha?

"I am very sorry for taking my anger out on you." I just apologized to a computer, what are you doing with your life Natasha?

"Oh it's quite alright, I know you and the captain are rather close. I put an alert for when he gets back directly linked to your room." One of the perks at living at stark tower.

"Thank you Jarvis"l

"Not a problem ma'am." Now I just have to wait for Steve. I just hope he is okay, please be okay Steve please.

**Steve's point of view**

Right now I am not sure which is worse, the gun shot wound to my gut or the fact that it's been 4 days since I told Tasha I would be back. I miss her, the smell of her hair, the piercing green eyes, no stop it Rodgers you can't think of her like that you are only her partner and friend. She wouldn't never go for a guy like you.

I just hope no one is bothering her 'cause she is most likely on edge. Today has just not been good! From being shot, To being late I am just going to snap. I am sleep deprived I just want a good nights sleep and I know Tasha hasn't gotten any good sleep either. And to make this day worse Sam has the look on his face which means he is going to he annoying and ask something stupid.

"So Cap, you miss Romanoff?" Yupp there it is ughhh I really don't want to deal with this

"What?"

"Well it's just you two are always on missions together. And you seemed off your game. Hell you got shot. Which also means she is going to be taking care of you." He continued to ramble on and on and I wasn't even listening until "why aren't you two official I mean you are basically a couple? You two even get jealous when the other person trains with someone else. It's kinda sad actually, you two both are pretty much in live with each other and won't admit it" finally I had enough of his analyzing my relationship, no Friendship with Nat

"Sam, there. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Me. And. Natasha." I enunciated every single word so he understood no more talking about it, and decided May as well push his buttons "so Sam, what's going on with you and Hill there"

"Oh she is just avoiding the topic but we all know she wants me" he has been flirting with her unsuccessfully since they met

"I want you as much as I want a gunshot to the head, which I might do to both of you if you don't stop dragging me into your arguments" Maria called back from piloting the quinjet and is just laughed.

Finally we are back to the tower. And I asked Jarvis to not disturb anyone when he informed me "I apologize Captain Rodgers I have already alerted Miss Romanoff of your presence, sorry sir." Ugh no need to go to her room she is probably already in my room, I just hope I didn't wake her.

"It's ok J."

"Captain, I would be prepared for her to be a little concerned, you have an obvious wound on your abdominal area." Oh Shit! I forgot about that she is going to tell me I have to be more careful and insist on dressing it. And trust me you don't argue with Tasha.

"Thank you Jarvis" and here we are back to my room as I open the door, I see my bed is unmade, she has been sleeping here. Where is she?

"Steve?" There she is, in sweat pants, a tank top and hair natural with no make up and I don't think I have every seen something so beautiful, sure Peggy was beautiful, but I don't think any woman compares to Natasha and now she is hugging me "I missed you," she murmurs in my chest and she has no idea how much I missed her, I didn't go one day without thing of her.

"Missed you to Tash" and she holds a little tighter and I groaned. She inspects me and I see her eyes squint, she sighs

"Take it off" hmmm? What? Did she ask me to undress?

"What?" She chuckles and I feel myself get red

"Let me dress your wound Rodgers." She looks at me and start taking the top of my uniform off and she had to tease me, "take it off, take it off" she sings as I take my uniform off and then drags me to the bathroom as she dressed it I could have sworn I heard her intake of breath when she ran her hand down my abs.

"Did you sleep in my bed the whole time" I try to break the silence and she looks me in the eyes

"Well I told you I missed you didn't i?" And she did but what did she mean by it, I hope she feels the same way I feel towards her

"I missed you too" she leaves and I take a shower, and when I walk out to my room ready to go to bed there she is in my bed already asleep, beautiful and I get in right beside her and think _'oh yea it's good to be home'_ because I don't know what exactly this thing is, but i know it's a good thing.

* * *

**A/n:** Continue? Is it any good?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: tomorrow is my last day of break, so this is just a warning: I will have a lot on my plate after tomorrow so I am apologizing before this happens, I will most likely not be able to post very often as I will be very busy getting my rabbits ready for fair, and also studying for finals. School gets out in about a month, so please be prepared for a lot of stories June. I write a lot during class so all you would have to wait for is me typing them up! Again I am so sorry for my lack of being here the upcoming month, I will update my one shot story at least once a week! Read and review?

~Natasha

* * *

**Steve's Point of view**

I hear ringing and I really hope that it isn't my phone with another mission. And as I look at the screen I groan, it's Fury. I hope I don't sound to pissed off on the phone "Rodgers." I snap,

"Cap are you still asleep it's 11?" He asks me as if he didn't realize how late we got in last night. Speaking of last night I fell asleep with Natasha. Where is she? "Cap?" Oh wow I got really distracted, Tasha always has a way of making my mind go in different directions.

"Sorry sir, um yeah we got in pretty late, or should I say early this morning" I try to sound as pleasant as possible but all I am thinking about is where did Nat go? She usually leaves a note. Oh the kitchen probably.

"Well I just wanted you to know you have the day off and tomorrow we want you and Romanoff to come train some of the new agents" at least we are working together again, and it's good we have gotten new agents since the HYDRA incident. "8 am sharp Rodgers"

"Yes Sir" and he disconnects the phone, now to go see if she left a note. I check to see how my wound is doing when I get up and thanks to the serum it is already gone.

I think Natasha is an Angel sent to me from the heavens because she picked me up 4 chocolate chip muffins with a note on it:

_Steve, _

_I am having a girls day with Pepper and the others. You probably won't See this till later, sorry there are two missing I wanted one and Stark stole one. If you want to meet me for dinner or something later just call me up, we are just shopping. Actually if you need my help with something I wouldn't mind leaving a little early (you know I can't stand malls). Enjoy your muffins, muffin._

_~Tasha _

Did she call me muffin? What is up with the cutesy names? Well I do have a lot for her she is probably just evening out the scale. Or maybe she has feelings towards me the same way I have feelings for her. If only, I wish. I am Turing in to Thor, I just ate 3 muffins without even noticing. She said call if I bang to go grab dinner with her and YES, I Really Do! So I dial her number, it's ringing and for some reason I am a little nervous.

I hear her pick up the phone "so, muffin," i say in my best teasing tone "dinner tonight sounds good where? And when?"

"Muffin!?" That's not Natasha, Shit! "Who is this? Oh my gosh does Nat have a boyfriend?" What do I do what do I do? Think Rodgers think!

"Yes, and you are?" I say using a thick New York accent that used to come natural to me, plus now She can get the type of shit I have been enduring from Sam.

"Omg! I am Darcy and I can go get Nat for you, but first when did you guys meet? What do you do for a living? Are you built? How bigs your di-" and I hear some one screaming

"Darcy, why the hell are you on my phone?" And that's Natasha. Once again she is my angel saving me

"Um, Hello"

"Hi Tasha, don't use my name, I just told Darcy that I am going out with you only she doesn't know who I am. So you have fun with that." I know she can see my smirk even though she can't physically see it, just as i can see her glare.

"where do you want to meet for dinner?"

"the usual." We always go to this little diner that reminds me of my time called Scott's

"Okay I'll meet you there at 6:30"

"Ok." Knowing she is is about to hang up "Tasha wait"

"Yea"

I should tease her just as she always teases me "By something hot for tonight"

"Oh my god Nat are you blushing!?" I can hear I think Maria laughing her ass off. She huffs and hangs up the phone. Happy with myself I turn on the game until my fun buzzes and it's a picture message from Natasha. Oh my gosh she is killing me the picture is of a black set of under wear and bra with red lace with a caption that says '_Hot enough for you Rodgers?_' She really is killing me.

* * *

Natasha's point of view

"So who was that" what I want to say is that is a future dead guy! But let's face it, it will get Pepper and Tony of my back about Steve.

"Oh, just a guy"

"Just a guy, huh?" Oh god don't say it Darcy, please don't say it "since when does just a guy call you muffin?" And she said it, ugh now everyone is just going to talk about my 'relationship' with this mystery guy. They are all distracted May as well go to Victorias Secret well I am here. Hmmm , Steve did say buy something hot for tonight may as well torture the guy. I find the cutest but hottest set I can. I find a really cute black with red lace bra and a mesh black/red pair of panties and send him it with a caption '_Hot enough for you Rodgers?_' I can see his face as I send it and I smile to myself. I purchase the items and a pair of yoga pants for training tomorrow and I go back out to where the girls are just now aware of my absence.

"so Tasha why don't you tell us about your guy?" Jane prompts

"Um how about you guys tell me about yours first" it will only be fair that they share before me, so we all walk to the food court. And we use the escalator next to the one me and Steve kissed at last urea and I relive the moment, boy could he kiss. I miss the way his lips felt against my own. We eat Panda Express, except for Darcy who just had to have Pizza.

Pepper apparently wants to hear about my guy so she goes first just telling us about Tony maturing and how his snoring had become worse.

Thor apparently hasn't been on 'Midgard' as he says it as often as Jane would like but he will be staying here for a while next week.

Darcy has had a few dates with her intern but nothing serious

and same for Maria she hasn't had anything serious, but she is deciding if she should take Sam up on his offer.

Betty and Bruce are going to a science convention in two days.

And now I am left "well his name is Scott" the only Scott I know owns a diner where me and Steve are going tonight

"What does he do?" Pepper asks intrigued

"Um he is a marine," Steve was army it's different " and he was a sergeant"

"Oh so his body?" Of course Darcy would ask. I will just use Steve's as the example.

"It is strong, but soft" they gave me confused looks "his body is chiseled like it was out of stone but let's just say I don't mind using it as a pillow" I can't believe I just said that I usually don't act like such a girly girl. But it's okay it's normal for girls to do this.

"Okay so the only important question how good is he in the sack?" Did Betty just ask that? She is usually the shy one and everyone is staring at her "what a girl can't be curios?"

Okay that's just weird. "We haven't slept together like that yet" me and Steve have slept together but not In the sexual way, although I really wouldn't mind doing that. And now they are looking at me like I am an alien "what?"

"Is he not hot enough?" Maria asks me

"Oh trust me that's not the problem" it really isn't, Steve Rodgers, my best friend or not is Hot. We wrapped up around 5 and went our separate ways. I stopped by the tower and went by the gym where Steve was punching the bag, shirtless. That's it. It may not be on purpose but he tortures me I'm going to make him suffer tonight.

I put on my tightest pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black heels, my new undergarments, and a sparkly black tank top where you could see the out line of my bra.

The cab ride was pleasant if he didn't try to get in my pants, but luckily for me I got a free cab ride out of threatening him. I get in the restaurant and Steve is already there in our usual booth. I sit Down across from him and I don't miss the way his eyes travel my body and the hitch in his breath when he noticed the bra. We have a normal dinner and the go back to the tower on his motorcycle. When I go to sleep tonight I am alone and he is alone in his room. Until 2 in the morning when I hear my door open and he slides into bed with me, he is warm and comforting and although we aren't a couple we are there for each other and I know he had a nightmare so I do what I know helps him best when he has one of those and I snuggle into his chest and let him hold me so that he feels safe. It may not be conventional but it's us, and we are good.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/n:** this will probably be the chapter for the week from this fiction possibly a weekend at half. I'm sorry I'm very busy. I had to take down "The Chat Room" Due to guidelines restrictions. I am currently working on multiple fictions but they are coming along slowly. Please go to my profile and vote for the weekly poll for the prompt for my one shot story. This chapter is going to start with them dreaming the same thing and it will be both point of views. Then after They wake up the main story will continue. READ AND REVIEW!

~ Natasha

Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas and help. I really hope that my stories are enjoyable for all of you.

* * *

**_Steve/Natasha's Dream_**

**Steve's point of view**

I am in this room . It's dark. It's cold. And I see no way out. My breathing becomes faster and faster as I see a shimmering blade and a shadow like hand coming towards her. I hear the man with a thick Russian accent "Natalia, you turned your back on me and on this entire operation, and I see you are overly friendly with that," he spits and I can't move, I can't defend her "American hero. I warned you that if you ever tried to turn your back on us then there would be no you." I am choked up and I am scared for something I would never let him see but my heart Is breaking. I think he just going to end this and kill her, but no he has to dig the emotional knife in a little deeper and he twists it and I just want to go to her and hold he "he never cared about you Natalia, if he did he would be right now, he sees how bad you truly are. He can't stand the site of you. We told him of your past life. He will never care for you again." And that's what hits me, she thinks I will never come, and I want to help her more than anything, but I can't move my mouth let alone my body.

"I have nothing, just go ahead and kill me" I hear her say and I want to scream at her and I try and try to break free. The man laughs,

"My pleasure" he raises the knife and just it is about to pierce her skin and I break free. I only have seconds before I can stop it and I throw my shield in front of her face, stopping the blades path. I do everything in my power to eliminate the threat and I manage to save her.

"Don't you ever think for one second that I would ever turn my back on you Romanoff, 'cause your stuck with me." I tell her

"But Steve what about my past?" She thinks I care about her past? That's something I don't care about, I just care about who she is now.

"Like you said, it's your PAST. All I care about is who you are now. Not who you were then, I love you Nat and nothing will ever change that especially not the past" what? Did I just say I love her? Well no going back now

"I love you too." She said it too? Don't question it Rodgers. I kiss her...

**Natasha's point of view**

I am in this room . It's dark. It's cold. And I see no way out. My breathing becomes faster and faster as I see a shimmering blade and a shadow like hand coming towards me. I hear the man with a thick Russian accent "Natalia, you turned your back on me and on this entire operation, and I see you are overly friendly with that," he spits "American hero. I warned you that if you ever tried to turn your back on us then there would be no you." I am choked up and I am scared something I will never let show. I think he just going to end this and kill me, but no he has to dig the emotional knife in a little deeper and he twists it "he never cared about you Natalia, if he did he would be right now, he sees how bad you truly are. He can't stand the site of you. We told him of your past life. He will never care for you again." And that's what hits me, he will never come, I never deserved him anyways, he had always been to good for me.

"I have nothing, just go ahead and kill me" I hear myself saying. The man laughs,

"My pleasure" he raises the knife and just it is about to pierce my skin a flash of metal comes in front of my face, Steve's shield. He fights the shadow like man and once he defeats him, he comes up to me and he looks me straight in the eyes and says,

"Don't you ever think for one second that I would ever turn my back on you Romanoff, 'cause your stuck with me."

"But Steve what about my past?"

"Like you said, it's your PAST. All I care about is who you are now. Not who you were then, I love you Nat and nothing will ever change that especially not the past" what? Did he just say he loved me?

"I love you too." He kisses me...

* * *

I wake up and I feel a weight around my waist, as I look down and see an arm I remember falling asleep with Steve. I get up and out of his grasp and go to take a shower. I just can't seem to shake the dream off from the night before. Pepper is defiantly right, I have feelings for Steve, stronger than lust. That's what's starting to scare me we are just friends. I can't make things complicated with my feelings. I defiantly need a cold shower. After I finish my shower, I grab my towel and walk out of the bathroom and Steve already left. I drop my towel and go to my closet. I grab my new yoga pants and start humming "Endless Love" I grab my training shirt and walk to my bedroom for my bra and panties on my bed. And when I walk in my heart stops,

Steve Is still in my room and currently looking at my currently naked body. I try to cover myself as quickly as possibly and I find a robe. And he is staring at me mouth agape and wide eyed. "Steve!" I try to get his attention and Nothing. I smirk because he enjoyed staring at me, "Steve?"

"Hmmmm?" Is the only response I get

"Enjoying the view?" I ask him obvious teasing in my voice.

"Hmmm? Oh um... I ... Um." He is stuttering and i try not to laugh "I'm just gonna go leave. Bye! See you at HQ in 1 hour". He tells me and runs out of there as fast as he can. He liked it and that just gives me a confidence boost. I hope he has the same type of feelings that I have.

**Steve's Point of View **

As I woke up I noticed Nat was gone. Then I heard the shower turn on so I got up and went to the kitchen. I made coffee and heard the shower turn off. I was looking at my phone and went back to the bedroom to tell Tasha that I was leaving and she was humming some song, I can't quite put my finger on it. She walks out and she is NAKED. Like nude Buck Naked. And she is Beautiful. And I know I'm staring and she probably thinks I'm a pervert but, I don't care. She must have thought I left. She puts on a robe but i don't stop staring. I hear her say my name and all I respond is "hmmmm?" Wow real smooth Rodgers.

"Enjoying the view?" I want to scream 'Yes!' But I can barely speak as it is. I say or more like mumble.

"Hmmm? Oh um... I ... Um." I'm stuttering and i try not to make an even bigger fool out of myself "I'm just gonna go leave. Bye! See you at HQ in 1 hour". And I run out of there as fast as I can. A picture of her naked body still flashing in my mind. I get to my room and I know that I need a cold shower. I better not be awkward during training. How great would that be if I'm asked a question and I say something embarrassing? Oh help me.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey Everybody, i just wanted to say thank you so much for being patient with me i know i am slow to update and am very sorry about that. I hope you will think this was worth the wait! read and review? Also thanks for your support and all of your reviews. also the training will be multiple chapters not just this one. and Sharon Carter is a new recruit... where will that lead? also she will be written in a way that may not be completely true to who she is.

~Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's Point of view**

As i arrive to the training floor I see at least 24 new recruits. Some look like they will be naturals, others however look like it may take more work, but if there is anything that I know not to do is underestimate others. Steve is already here and I see all the female agents eyes are on him. he is a light shade of pink, he can probably feel their eyes on him. He really should stop wearing such tight clothes if he gets I walk up to he speaks first "M'am" did he just '_M'am'_ me? and he is avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"really Steve? You can't even look me in the eyes or call me Tasha?" honestly, I am not mad its kinda cute how he is getting flustered, he isn't usually like this around me "Steve you have seen me naked before" he has when he had to save me from those pirates, its a looooong story

"but thats different" yea i guess it is but he won't get off that easily

"No its not, what made it awkward today. Am i not pretty?" maybe i can get to see what is up with him

"of course you are its just" I am? captain America thinks I'm pretty that should send pride through me but what really does it, is the fact that Steve thinks that

"Just?"

he sighs "I am sorry Nat, i guess I'm just not thinking straight today" he sends me his charming smile

"you are forgiven" he sends out a comical relief of breath and I giggle. Remembering the new recruits "Ready to train?"

"yea, i was thinking letting them start with shooting range today, then hand to hand tomorrow" he suggests

"Okay sounds good, you ready to scare the shit out of some agents?" i wiggle my eyebrows

he laughs "yea Natty, lets go" i smile at the nickname and we put our Black Widow and Captain America Faces on.

**Steve's Point of View**

"Okay sounds good, you ready to scare the shit out of some agents?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me and i can barely control my laughter

as I laugh i manage to get out "yea Natty, lets go" she smiles at the nickname and we put our Black Widow and Captain America Faces on.

when i look at these new agents i begin to see promise, and a few of the men starring at Nat's ass, that angers me, I know that it shouldn't but she's mine whether we admit that to each other or not. I see one face that belongs to the name that i recognized in the files, Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece. I had just spoken to Peggy the week before and i still remember what she told me:

"_Look Steve, my niece is one of your newest recruits, please what ever you do protect her. She is a strong girl but a bit miss guided"_

_"I promise you Peggy, She will be fine." i try to make her believe me but i see a flash of some kind of uncertainty flicker in her eyes._

_"Steve," she coughs and i hand her some water "i know you have feelings for your partner, but Sharon sees something in you" What? What does that mean? "She has feelings of affection towards you and i want you to know that you need to go for who your heart truly wants, We both know thats Natasha"_

I must have spaced out remembering that conversation because all i hear is Nat say "now lets go to the shooting ranges"

as we walk there I can't help but do what the other males were doing and look at how perfectly her hips sway in time whit her walk. And the fact that i know what is underneath that catsuit, defiantly doesn't help.

When we arrive Natasha shows how to shoot and the correct stance and posture. perfect every shot, and can't help but think of how dangerously beautifully she looks with a gun. Its in between natural and deadly and oh so intoxicating, i just want to go up behind her and... _NO! stop thinking like that..._ and yet I can't get the image out of my head. Still thinking about it i stop when i feel someone touching my bicep and i see the face of no one but Sharon Carter when i turn to face her.

"Captain Rodgers, I was hoping you could help me with my stance" She say it innocently but for some reason it still comes out in a seductive manner.

"Um, sure." I can feel Nat's eyes on my back and she seems jealous? No it can't be. I look at her stance now and it seems fine "it looks fine, Agent-"

Thinking i don't already know who she is she holds her hand out and smiles "Carter, Sharon Carter"

"Nice to meet you Agent Carter" And now every girl is asking me how to correct their own stance.. "I just hope Nat helps me out" i hear myself saying in my head.

**Hawkweye Point of View**

i can see them all from my nest, i got back from 'Having enough' a week ago and things have changed. For one Nats no longer my partner and now i am paired with Bobbi Morse Mockingbird and Steve has my old partner. "Poor Steve he has to hang around all those girls all over him. Lucky Bastard. What i don't understand is why he and Natasha aren't dating already when they are clearly in love with each other it makes me sick, its too lovely dovey. Nats my sister, and i want her to be happy and i know Steve is the only one who can do that"

"who are are you talking to?" I hear Bobbi Say. oh shit i need to keep stuff in my head.

"Myself" i respond sharply but with a grin

"whatever Barton" she replies with a chuckle... Maybe Cap and Nat aren't the only ones in love with their partner...

:


	6. Authors NOTE :(

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating and unfortunatly i do not plan to update any avengers fics for a while. I have a horrible case of Writer's Block and cannot think of any way to continue my Romanogers writings. I apologize, but I do plan on writing when I clear out my head, I just no longer know when that would be. I felt that it would be right to announce it to all of you, so you do not think i abandoned it, i will finish, but i refuse to allow you all to wait around for it without warning of the unlikely hood of it being soon.

My Apologizes:

Natasha (aka insomniac.99)


End file.
